Only you can take away the pain
by ThornLuna927
Summary: Serena is Marnie's Best friend. She can talk to Dylan about anything Mostly and she knows their secret. so what could possibly go wrong? uh try the big secret her parents have been keeping from her all her life along with a small Forbiddin crush.
1. Chapter 1

My Name is Serena River. The only thing exciting about the town I live in is the fact that Marnie, My best friend, is a witch. I live with my parents, who aren't the greatest people in the world. Besides the fact that they could care less about me they are also very mean. The only one who knows about it is Dylan, Marnie's Brother and even he doesn't know everything. I always felt like I was different somehow like…I couldn't explain it and I'd never told anyone not even Dylan who I could tell almost anything to. Almost.

But this is how I found out about the biggest secret in my life and what my so called parents had been hiding from me.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled looking down at the piece of paper. This was one of the happiest moments of my life, I'd just found out I'd be singing a solo part in the concert next month. I loved singing…and Acting and was so excited when I found out. I ran to find my best friend Marnie, I had to tell her.

"Marnie" I yelled running to where I saw her. She was leading a group of kids. I knew she had convinced the council to let kids from halloweentown come here.

"Hey Serena" Marnie said seeing me and I stopped in front of her. "Oh Serena what happened?" she gasped pointing to my face where a bruise was already forming.

"Fell down the stairs" I lied making it sound like it was nothing. "But look I got the Solo". She took the paper and smiled.

"Great I'm so happy for you" She said and turned back to the group. "Oh guys this is Serena, Serena these are the kids from Halloweentown I was telling you about. I nodded and smiled at them.

"Hey not so Serene" I heard none other than Kyle Morris yell behind me. He was always picking on me and even had a stupid mean name he called me.

"What do you want Morris?" I yelled at him turning around. He smirked and took a step forward

"Just you" He said making me shiver.

"Ha in your dreams" I said glaring at him as he walked up to me.

"Don't be that way babe" He said putting a hand on my arm. I pulled away and spit in his face. He looked beyond mad now.

"First of all don't ever call me babe and secondly don't ever under any circumstances touch me".

"This is why girls like you –".

"I swear if you finish that sentence you will wake up hurting in places you never knew could hurt before" I yelled at him and he glared before running off.

"Serena?" Marnie asked cautiously and I noticed that they all were watching me.

"You want to talk?" Dylan asked kindly as he took a step forward and I shook my head.

"I'm just going to class now" I said sadly.

"What class do you have?" Marnie asked and I looked at the schedule and told them before walking off.

Marnie's POV

We watched Serena leave. She was obviously upset and wouldn't even talk to Dylan about it.

"Does anyone have that class with her?" I asked and they looked at their Schedules.

"I do" I heard the boy named Pete say and I nodded "Well keep an eye on her" I said and he nodded as we went to our classes.


	3. Chapter 3

I got to my first .someone sat beside me. "Hi" he said. it was one of the guys from Marnie's group. "Hi" "I'm Pete" he said "I'm Serena" "Cool so -" before he could finish class began. Mrs. AVa,the teacher walked in.

"Ok Class so I will start by putting you into partners for projects in the future and I'LL Go over what we will be doing in class" she said. "Ok partners will be..."

"Kayla and Jacob" "Crstal and Randy" "Jony and Alexis"

I didnt listen to the others but listened for my name

"Serena and Pete" She said.

After giving partners to everyone she told us we'd be reading and doing plays and with our parners perform a skit from a play.

after that I dont see Pete and soon lunch comes still no sign of him. oh why cant i get him out of my head. I'm holding in my hand a playbook and we have to pick a skit to do.

I sigh not really concerened about the skit. I mean we have 2 weeks to learn it and i'll see him tonight right? I hoped.

After school

"Hi Marnie" I said as she opened her door. "Hi Serena" she smiled. "How did the halloweentown kids like school?" I questioned

"I think it went well"

"What play and skit are we doing?" Pete asked walking into the room.

" Romeo and Juliette" 


End file.
